Random Story
by corky21492
Summary: This is just a random story of some of the Naruto characters being crazy! Warning: Using ooc. Don't like ooc, then don't read. Hope ya'll enjoy it!


**Random Naruto!**

Summary: this is just a one-shot of some of the Naruto characters being random. (Yes using ooc. If you don't like ooc then don't read.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Random Naruto**

Naruto woke up, stretched and started doing the chicken dance. After the chicken dance, he ate breakfast, got dressed and walked to Ninja Academy.

"Hey Sakura, hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Hey Sakura, I've got an idea." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Yes blockhead, what is your idea?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was quiet then he yelled,

"LET'S DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!"

"Ok." Sakura and Sasuke said.

They did the chicken dance for a while, when they finished, they walked into Kakashi's classroom. They heard singing.

"Kakashi-sensi, are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not I, I will survive, hey, oh, go now go, walk out the door." Kakashi sang.

All 3 of them had a what-the-hell-is-he-doing face.

"Um, hi kids, let's go." Kakashi said embarrassed.

When he walked out, all 3 of them fell on the floor laughing, and then left.

At the bad guys 

"Lord Orochimaru, I've got an important letter for you." Itachi said.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sir, you've got a sign up for a ballet class." Itachi answered.

"Is it only ballet?" Orochimaru asked annoyed.

"Nope, there's also a sign up for dressing as a celebrity, either way it's for girly snake men." Itachi said.

Orochimaru thought for a minute then smirked.

"I'll take the celebrity one!" he said.

When they got to dressing as a celebrity, (that's the name of the store) the manager looked at Orochimaru carefully and then said

"I know the perfect celebrity you can dress up as."

30 minutes later, Orochimaru came out. Itachi laughed.

Orochimaru was dressed as Michael Jackson!

"I'm… gonna…. Kill…. You…" he said to Itachi.

"Ok, oops." Itachi said still laughing.

"Hey Itachi, I've got an idea." Orochimaru said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Let's Conga!"

So they both congaed and left the celebrity place.

Back to Naruto 

"Ok, we've just finished our first lesson, now then, the 2nd lesson we will do the hula!" Kakashi said.

"I love the hula, believe it!" Naruto said.

They did the hula for a little bit, then they continued walking. A few hours later, they heard singing. They followed the voice.

It was Jiraiya was singing.

"I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act." He sang.

They all had anime big eyes.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

"Good idea." Kakashi replied.

They left and continued walking in the woods. Then Sakura ran into someone.

"Aah! It's Michael Jackson, run!" Sakura said.

"No you dumbass, I'm Orochimaru." He said.

"There's no difference." Sasuke said.

Naruto, and Sakura laughed at Sasuke's joke.

Orochimaru took off his Michael Jackson outfit and had on his normal outfit.

"Naruto, let's do the chicken dance!" Orochimaru said.

They did the chicken dance and after Sasuke saw Itachi.

"Long time no see." Itachi said.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sasuke replied.

"Come Sasuke kick this guy's ass!" Naruto said.

"You can do it!" Sakura said.

"Ok, to decide who goes first, let's play rock paper scissors." Itachi suggested.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

The 1st time they both had rock. Then the 2nd time Sasuke had scissors and Itachi had paper.

"Ok, me first, time to kill you." Sasuke said.

He took out a microphone and sang, "I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, life in plastic its fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere imagination life is your creation."

Itachi looked horrified. "NO, anything but that!"

"Barbie is a bitch, she is such a witch, and I really hate her why does Ken date her? Ken is such a man, I'll do all I can just to do him, and we just wanna screw him." Sasuke sang.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Itachi yelled.

Then he died.

"Yay! You finally did it!" Naruto said.

"Good job Sasuke." Sakura said.

"He hates that song, so I sang it. Ok, Naruto you know what to do." Sasuke said.

Naruto picked up the microphone.

"Narutolicious, ninjalicious, so delicious, N to I to the j-a-l-i-c-i-ous." And he sang, "Call me, on the line, call me anywhere anytime call me, my love you can call me any day or night, call me."

Then Naruto danced to Numma Numma, and Orochimaru died.

They celebrated by doing the Cha Cha slide.

While they were walking home they heard Jiraiya sing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy yeah it hurts." And " Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me?"

They all ran home because Jiraiya is a bad singer and he was creeping them out.

The end!

I'm not trying to be too funny, I just did this for fun cause I was bored. I hope ya'll liked it. I did. I know this will never happen in the show, that's why is random and ooc. If ya'll want me to make another one then tell me and give me ideas. Oh, and I thought a while for the songs they we're going to sing, and sorry if I got some of the lyrics wrong. R&R!


End file.
